when pai goes sour
by mewsugarpudd
Summary: what happens when pai goes crazy tart eats 20 bags of sweets and kish is just being kish a whole lot of work 4 the mew mews thats what ! rated k 2 be safe.
1. Kisshus unsmart idea

**When Pai goes sour**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew and if I did a load of random funny things would happen! First fic so plz be kind.

PAIS P.O.V

It had started of a pretty normal day for me. Get up, make breakfast and get annoyed. Simple. Well it was till Kisshu got the bright idea that it was his turn to cook. I was standing in the kitchen making dinner when Kisshu came in pulling his "I want something" puppy dog face.

"What is it you annoying fly, what do you want" I narked a little bit grumpily if I do say myself.

"Me want something" Kish said with a shocked look on his face "Oh no I just think its my turn to do the cooking today."

I stared at him and sighed "Do you even know how to cook?" I asked.

Then he looked at me with a depressed look on his usually cheeky face "Do you really think that little of me Pai."

After about ten minutes of getting pestered I handed him the cooking equipment. I really couldn't be bothered listening to him. Then I stood up and stalked out of the room.

Roughly after about ten minutes Kish showed a surprisingly edible looking bowl of spaghetti under my nose. I looked up to see him staring down at me proudly. All he said was "I told you so" before whipping out of my room closing the door with a slam. Nervously I put a tiny (barely see able) forkful in my mouth. t tasted good great even…

KISSHUS POINT OF FEW AFTER GIVING PAI HIS DINNER.

I was practically hysterical with laughter. Tart kept asking me what was so funny. To shut him up I dared him to eat twenty bags of sweets. Little did I know this was a big mistake. Right after eating the last bag of sweets with six minutes left to spare he collapsed. "oh great" I whispered under my breath "Pai's going to kill me"**THUMP.**I ran upstairs carrying Tart in record breaking time. Flinging Pai's door open I saw a dreadful sight. Pai was lying on the floor mouth frothing, eyes wild with terror. He was writhing about on the floor in awkward jerks and he just about managed to spit out the words Kisshu I hate you before the wild writhing an mouth frothing ground to a halt. Luckily I could still hear him breathing in short ragged gasps. I shouldn't have put all that junk into it.

**So how was it its my first fic so be kind but constructive help is always welcome and I will try to take tour ideas on board!**


	2. A little bit of Sugar

**CHAPTER 2 WHEN PAI AWAKENS**

_Plz if you have read some of this and liked it plz review so I no whether to continue or not._

**Pais P.O.V**

I woke up with a pretty bad headache. I opened my eyes and blinked groggily. It took a few minutes to realise what had happened before I blacked out. Straining my overly large ears I managed pick up the sound of an argument from the vague direction of Kish's bedroom. From what I could make out, the gist of the argument was Kish had done something naughty and was obviously in trouble with tart. Well that's a shocker I thought sarcastically. Dragging myself out of my room I made my way down the painfully bright hallway (mental note never let Tart do the painting again)I suddenly felt really weird like I wasn't in control of my self any more. And then I heard a voice that I thought I had condemned to the very pits of hell a few years before the battle of the mew mews.

"Cake" I stuttered nervously "It cant be you, I killed you when you kidnapped Tarts twin sister sugar we still haven't found her"

"Don't I get a hello from my very one twin brother" He said in mock disappointment "Well you will never find sugar and by the way I've taken over your body so don't try transforming because it will just make me stronger!"

"How do you know about that" I stuttered.

He grinned at me evilly.

"Oh if only I could use your powers to my advantage but only your spirit can control them, oh well it doesn't matter because now I have your body .

He cocked his head a little then smirked.

"I know about your little project as you call it were you spliced Tart and Sugar's dna with animals to its lucky they don't know isn't it" He stated "Oh by the way as I am in control I might as well tell you that Sugar is about to encounter her first chimera on Earth, lets hope she discovers her powers or poor sugar will be dead and Tart will be heartbroken."

He then teleported my body with me trapped in my own mind to a destination I didn't recognise.

"Now lets have some fun."

I groaned he grinned.

"I hate you you know that" I muttered.

"Yes yes I do" He replied mischievously.

**SUGARS P.O.V**

I was just walking along a strange road trying to find Tart. I remember seeing Pais twin brother Cake and since then I have been locked in a room.4 years have passed without seeing Tart and they have been very lonely boring ones. Then out of the blue Cake appeared and teleported me onto this strange planet. I think it's the one called Earth that my dear brother was going to have to fight for. I've been wandering for about an hour and still haven't found anything. Wait what's that big ugly thing up ahead and where did this pendant come from and why do I feel like shouting Mew mew Sugar metamorphosis. Ahhh what's this blue light…

**Ichigos point of view**

Wow I thought that shift would never end. I mean Pudding broke three plates, Lettuce broke two, Mint did nothing, Zakuro scared six customers away and there was about thirty two customers to serve. Im exhausted.

"Girls there is a chimera in the park hurry up and mew-tilate it" Ryou shouted from the lab. We all groaned, got up, transformed and ran to the park. Surprisingly when we arrived there was already a mew fighting the hideous snail chimera. She was wearing a black top up to her bellybutton with pink fringing, a pink mini skirt with black edging and pink high heels. On her back were a pair of pink wings with black swirls that fluttered elegantly in the breeze. The rest of her looked well like Tart in girl form.

"Ribbon sugar blast" She yelled as a streak of pink shot across the sky and the chimera animal disappeared leaving behind an innocent snail and an infuser.

"Cake I will get you for this" she shrieked as Pai floated away.

"Erm excuse me who are you, why do you look like Tart, why did you just call Pai Cake and how are you a mew mew ?" I questioned the mysterious Tart look a like.

"Well im Sugar, Tarts twin sister and that wasn't Pai it was his twin brother Cake who has taken over Pais body and quite frankly I don't know why im a mew and im guessing Tart is too and Cakes probably getting revenge on Pai for two reasons. One Pais a mew and two he killed Cake for kidnapping me, well he thought he killed him really he just weakened him and Cakes been planning revenge for 4 years" She replied a little breathlessly.

"We better take you to the café to see if Ryou can make sense of this mess" I said.

_So how was it plz review._


	3. enter cake

**Chapter 3**

_Plz tell me if this is good or bad so I know whether to stop writing this or not!_

Kisshu's P.O.V after Pai woke up

Wow Tart's got a temper problem. Not only is he hyper on sugar (see what I did there lol) he is angry hyper on sugar. 4 hours he has been bouncing round my room while screaming down my ear.

"I only put a minuscule amount of poison in" I whimpered.

" A LITTLE BIT" he screamed frustrated " THE FACT YOU PUT ANY IN AT ALL NEVER MIND AN AMOUNT THAT ALMOST KILLED HIM IS BAD ENOUGH"

"Sheesh a little bit of poison and it haunts you forever" I mumbled.

" YES IT DOES BECAUSE PAI IS GOING TO KILL YOU BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE AND THEN KEEP KILLING YOU REPEATEDLY!!!"

" Calm down Tart he's right outside and he looks perfectly fine" I sighed relieved.

Pai turned around and me and Tart gasped at the same time, he even stopped bouncing of the walls in horror and shock. Pai's eyes were glowing a bloodshot red and bulging out of his pale head. He grinned an evil evil grin that will be scarred on my memory for the rest of my life. He opened his dry cracked lips and cackled "I'm going to give them mew mews a slice of **Cake**" and with one last terrifying cackle that sent shivers down my spine teleported away.

"you don't think he was…Wait we stopped fighting the mews ages ago so it must be!!!" I yelled hysterically.

"Oh hell" Tart mumbled remembering how cake killed his mum and dad and stole his beautiful twin sister "now is the time to get revenge" he grinned his face lighting up at the thought of killing the person who teared his family apart thread by thread, seam by seam.

With his very own cackle of glee he teleported away. Great now I have two loonies on the loose and I am guessing that I am the one who is going to have to clear up the mess. My parting thought as I faded away about to teleport was at least I get to see my koneko-chan.

**AT CAFÉ MEW MEW LETTUCE'S P.O.V**

We were all staring at Tarts amazing twin sister trying to let the amazing informationthat she and Tart were mew the doors were flung open revealing the man that had taken over Pai's body.

" Who wants a bit of cake" he bellowed.

Our brilliant leader Ichigo (now in mew form as we all transformed including sugar ) shouted " we've had enough cake for one day now its your turn to experience some desert."

"Yeh have a MINT" Mint yelled "RIBBON MINT ECHO."

A blue light shot towards him but he dodged it with easy agility and sent a lightning bolt at Mint with his newly appeared fan. Mint tried to dodge but it struck her on the leg and she shrieked in pain.

"For that you can have a pudding" Our favourite hyperactive monkey grinned cheekily sending a ribbon pudding ring inferno straight at him and he barely dodged. Pudding was pleased and shouted for Zakuro to fire. She obeyed and whipped his arm pretty hard. A few minutes later everyone but me had attacked and they were all injured in some way or an other. I quickly shot a ribbon lettuce rush at him not noticing the lightning bolt he had shot at me. The energy combined and instead of blowing up it just kept heading towards me.

" Lettuce look out" Ichigo shouted but it was to late and the ball of floating energy hit me hard. Upon impact everything in my mind went black apart from something silver floating towards me. I stared at it curiously trying to figure out what it was. As it came closer I realised it was a silver dog. When it touched my body kind of absorbed it. I had a serious sense of déjà vu by now as I realised this had happened to me before. With that shocking realisation I fell into a peaceful slumber


	4. the final battle

_Thx to kisshulover101 for my first review that wasn't of my sister._

**Chapter 4 Mew-tilating time!**

**Lettuces P.O.V again**

I woke up with a pounding headache. A picture of a silver dog danced before my eyes as I surveyed the scene in front of me. Tart had arrived but he now had monkey ears and a tail like Puddings and he was wearing a blue hoodie with the hood up (there was holes for his new monkey ears) and dark blue shorts with an orange go faster stripe down one side with a hole for his tail. The rest of him was the same. He had two orange swords with a navy monkey on the handles and his attack was called RIBBON TART STRIKE. The rest of the mews were fighting with him and Sugar while Kish was fighting normally so I am guessing he is not a mew. I looked down and noticed that I was in not in mew form and my friends were crying shouting you will pay for what you did to Lettuce. Making a snap decision I grabbed my pendant waiting for the familiar words to flood out of my mouth but in stead some completely strange words burst out of my mouth.

"**Mew Emerald LETTUCE METAMORPHOSIS" **I shouted feeling a new kind of energy wrapping around me with me with warmth and sending a pale green glow bouncing around the room. And it felt good…

**Ichigo's P.O.V just before Lettuce wakes up.**

Tart has just arrived with Kish in tow. After an incredible transformation and a quick catch up from the twins we all started battling Cake and he was really going to pay for what he did to Lettuce. Poor Lettuce I …

"**Mew Emerald Lettuce** **metamorphosis"**

"Huh" we all muttered turning to face the corner Lettuce was in were a strange glow was emitting. After a few minutes the bright light died down leaving a new version of Mew Lettuce. Her head was the same with her hair out and flowing freely down her back but her feelers had turned emerald green with light green hearts. She was wearing a pale green knee length dress with an emerald sash and pale green elbow length gloves with emerald green heart ribbons sewn on. On her delicate feet were dainty pale green high heels with an emerald heart on each. But most shockingly behind swishing about gently was a pale green dog tail with an emerald green heart ribbon around the end.

"Water swords Ribbon emerald separation" She yelled sending a green orb to were Cake was hovering. Upon impact Cake screamed as his spirit was ripped from Pai's body and thrown into his own which was materialised from somewhere or another leaving Pai to fully claim his body and to take control.

Pai glared at Cake and growled "Lavender knight metamorphosis" And where Pai stood was now a lavender knight. His hair was the same style as the blue knights but Pai's natural colour and he was wearing practically the same thing as the blue knight except it was obviously lavender and instead of the dumb looking shorts that Masaya prances around in he had normal pants. He drew a sword and spat at his brother "The final battle and you will lose you beast" And with that remark the battle commenced. It was a long and hard battle but eventually Pai's sword plunged through Cake's heart and he opened a portal throwing the battered body into the swirling hole before closing it permanently. With that over Pai transformed back and collapsed in a crumpled, undignified heap. Everyone transformed back and rushed to Pai's side apart from Tart who after transforming back collapsed into his own little drained looking heap.

"TARU-TARU" Pudding wailed distraught as she ran over to her favourite alien with Sugar close on her heels panting slightly from the battle.

"Kish" I growled "what did you do this time."

"Well" he said sheepishly.

AFTER KISSHU EXPLAINED WHAT HAD HAPPENED!

"Kish"

"Yes my dear kitty cat"

"You're a baka" everyone yelled together as we tended to Pai and Tart.

"Sheesh all this over a little bit of poison and twenty bags of sugar" Kish moaned and everyone groaned. After a few days everything got back to normal well apart from the fact a lot of secrets had been revealed and Lettuce had an astonishing transformation.

Signed your favourite cat girl

Ichigo

_So how was the ending and did you enjoy it._

_Remember that button named review likes to be pressed, it makes it happy lol._


End file.
